Top Bitch
by TokyoMay
Summary: Leah's life was perfect...At least it was to her. She had two loving parents, a great house close to the beach, got good grades...And not to mention was drop-dead-gorgeous. There was just one thing...Leah Clearwater was a bitch. Yeah. Just thought it'd be nice to put that out there now.


**First Fanfic, so** **no flames, please!**

**I'll only do this for the first chapter, so remember that this applies to ALL of my story: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**That is all. -TokyoMay**

**000**

Leah pulled into her favorite parking space and rechecked herself in the rearview mirror. Seth sighed from next to her.

"How many times are you going to do that?"

"Umm..." She glanced at him, a look of annoyance on her face. "I'm sorry, but when did I say that you could talk to me?" She fluffed her hair and fingered through her wavy black tresses a few times before sliding her sunglasses onto the top of her head. She glanced at her brother again and rolled her eyes. "You're stinking up my car. Get out, freshman. Don't you have..._Friends_, or something to play with?"

Seth looked at the ceiling before grabbing his backpack and getting out. He sighed roughly.

_One more year, one more year, one more motherfucking _year_..._

Leah grinned at herself in the mirror before sliding out of her car. She picked up her purse and tote and slung them onto her shoulder. She straightened out a wrinkle on her jeans and flipped her hair before starting her walk into La Push High School.

Freeze frame here.

Leah's life was perfect...At least it was to her. She had two loving parents, a great house close to the beach, got good grades...And not to mention was drop-dead-gorgeous. There was just one thing...

Leah Clearwater was a bitch.

Yeah. Just thought it'd be nice to put that out there now.

But that bitch was about to get the biggest wakeup call of her life.

Okay. Play.

Leah walked into the building and plastered a smirk on her face. She advanced through the hallways full of students as if she owned them. And, in a way she did.

Girls wanted to _be _Leah Clearwater. Guys...Well...Guys just wanted to fuck with her, but that wasn't the point. The point was-

"Eek! Ugh, asshole!" Leah screeched as she fell onto her butt.

Pause.

Yeah, for the record, that wasn't the wakeup call. Don't worry, you'll be informed when it comes.

Play.

"Crap, I am _so _sorry! Honest-"

"Shut up, freak!" She hopped to her feet.

"Honestly, Leah! I'm _sorry_!"

And...Pause.

Meet Jacob Black. Perhaps the biggest klutz on the whole face of the universe. For real, he is. He was like a cross between a brick wall and...Spongebob with his shoelaces untied.

Uh-huh. _That bad_.

No one crossed in front of Leah Clearwater's path. _No one_. It was like some unwritten law in the universe.

And Jacob crossed it _and _stopped her in it.

Shit just got real.

Play.

"You just ruined my favorite jeans! Look at the scuff on the button!" She turned to see her butt pocket. Jacob knitted his brows together and looked, too. "Pervert! Quit looking at my butt!" She shoved him away.

"Well, you just told me to look at the scuff on the butt-"

"There you go again! You know what? Get out of my way. I don't need this." Jacob half-smiled and held out her purse and tote. She scoffed and snatched them out of his hands before stalking off, her heels clicking angrily on the linoleum.

He chuckled before pushing his glasses farther up his nose and continued on his way.

Jacob Black wasn't that lucky of a guy. You could say that his streak of bad luck started with the death of his mother, Sarah. Then slowly, it just went downhill.

He was the son of the chief of La Push...The _only _son of the chief of La Push. He had two sisters, but they were never around. He was pretty much all alone in the world, no one to cling to really. Except his dad...But what sixteen-year-old boy wanted to hang out with his dad all the time?

Things for Jacob were about to get better, though. But - just like Leah - he just didn't know it yet.

**000**

"I got an A on my science test, Daddy! Look!" Leah waved her paper in front of her father's face. "And that's my hardest subject!"

"Good for you, sweetie!" Harry embraced her tenderly as Leah giggled. Seth rolled his eyes but continued on with his video game.

"Why don't you show Daddy what you got on _your _science test, little brother?" Leah asked. Seth could hear how her voice turned a teasing kind of sweet, but sweet _enough _to fool their dad.

He cringed, remembering the low percentage that graced the top of his paper.

"Let's see it, son," Harry said with a smile on his face. Seth sighed and paused the game. He didn't look at Leah; he didn't want to see the smug smirk on her face. He reached into his backpack and took out the paper. He winced when he handed it to his father. "My..." Harry paused and rubbed his chin. "Son...You know you can do better than this. Really? A sixty-_three_?"

"Dad-"

"Maybe if you weren't playing all those video games every free second you had...Maybe _then _your scores will improve."

"Dad-"

"I think that they're becoming bad influences, Daddy," Leah said, plastering a fake pout on her face.

"I think so, too, honey. Up to your room, son. Go study. When your mom gets home we'll talk about this some more." Seth grumbled all the way up the stairs and Leah stared after him with a smile on her face.

"Come on, honey. Why don't you help me start dinner?" Harry smiled down at his daughter.

"Alright, Daddy!" Before they went into the kitchen, though, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Leah sang. She walked to the door and squealed when she saw her boyfriend waiting for her with a bouquet of flowers. "Sammy!"

Pause.

Ah...Sam Uley. The man everyone looked up to. Everyone loved. He was handsome, smart, handy...

Play.

"Hey, Lee-Lee," he replied, kissing her lips sweetly.

Okay, pause.

Did I mention that he was Leah's boyfriend?

Play.

"Aww, are those for me? You're so amazing! Isn't he amazing, Daddy?" Leah sighed dreamily. She took the flowers from him and ran down the hallway. "I'm going to put these in a vase!"

"Sam." Harry nodded.

"Evening, Mr. Clearwater." Sam smiled and then winced.

"You okay there, son?"

"Yeah, I must've just pulled something in my leg when I was running today..." Sam smiled glumly, sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Ah. Well, nothing a good night's sleep can't fix," Harry chirped. Leah waltzed back in at that moment and Sam pulled her onto his lap and she began to giggle as he tickled her. Harry watched their exchange with a small smile on his face. He hated how fast his baby girl was growing up, but he knew that it was inevitable. He went back to the counter to continue making his famous lasagna.

Sam pecked Leah's lips a few more times before he froze up.

Leah giggled and leaned her forehead on his.

"Sammy..." she giggled again and hit him playfully. "Wow, you're really tense."

Something was telling him...Something deep inside his body...That he needed to get out. Of the house, he meant. The house. This..._Thing_...Didn't seem like something to be ignored.

"L-Leah...I gotta go," he said.

"Oh. Well let me walk you home then."

"No. I...I..." Sam pushed her off of his lap and hurried out the back door. Leah frowned and crossed her arms over her chest, going out the back door, too. But she didn't see him anywhere.

"Don't expect me to forgive you for this, Samuel Uley!" she screeched. She stamped her foot and huffed before stomping her way back into her house.

Meanwhile, Jacob had just drifted off to dreamland in the comfort of his living room couch. He snored softly as his glasses dangled loosely from his fingers.

Outside, a loud howl was heard. But it didn't stir him. He slept right on through it.

But that howl..._That one howl_ would change his life forever.

And - believe it or not - Leah's, too.


End file.
